21 Questions
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: Songfics about Dom and Letty. New fic I don't wanna know.
1. 21 Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

Lyrics in Italics 

This story id written in Dom's Pov

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

__

New York City!

You are now rapping... with 50 Cent

You gotta love it...

I just wanna chill and twist a lot

Catch suns in my 7-45

You drive me crazy shorty I

Need to see and feel you next to me

I provide everything you need and I

Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry

Got some questions that I got to ask and I 

Hope you can come up with the answers babe

After the truck hijackings Letty, Leon, and Dom ran to Mexico. The cops caught up with them two days later. Dominic took all of the blame, and was sentenced to three years in Lompoc prison.

__

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...

I miss Letty so much. It is hard not being able to her everyday, hold her, and kiss her. She comes to see me every other day, but that's not enough.

__

If I fell of tomorrow would you still love me?

If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?

If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,

Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?

If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like

some of my friends?

If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?

If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?

I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive

I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside

If I ain't rap' cause I flipped burgers at Burger King

would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?

And in bed if I used my tongue, would you like that?

If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?

Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap

And we could go do what you like, I know you like that

"Hi baby" I said as I sat down in front of her.

"Hey" she smiled at me while taking my hand.

"How's everybody"

"Good, we miss you though"

"I miss you to baby"

We talked until the guard came to get me

"Bye babe" I leaned in to give her a kiss, but the guard pulled me away before I could.

__

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl... It's easy to love me now (Woo!)

Would you love me if I was down and out? 

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...

William, one of the wardens came into my cell

"Dominic come here"

I got up and followed him out side. He led me to this building that looked like a small garage.

"You got one hour" he said right before he walked away

__

Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?

Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm lovin?

Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?

Are you my soul mate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing

Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?

I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans

If I was down would you say things to make me smile?

I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how

If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?

And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me

Would you believe me? Or up and leave me? 

How deep id our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?

we only humans girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take

I love you like a fat kid love cake

You know my style I say anything to make you smile

I opened the door and there was Letty sitting in a chair

"Hey" she whispered seductively 

"What is this" I looked around

"Something a little special for us"

"How did you do this"

"Haven't you learned yet Dominic, I can do anything"

She walked over to me and leaned up for a kiss. That's when I noticed the couch and started pushing her towards it.

__

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me? 

Girl... 

We made love until William came back to get me

"Bye see you tomorrow" She said as he took me away

__

Could you love me in a Bentley?

Could you love me on a bus?

I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

Could you love me in a _Bentley?_

Could you love me on a bus?

I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

I was released today, the happiest day of my life. Because I finally get to go home with Letty and our two year old little girl Leiah. 

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*

R/R Please tell me if you like it or hate it

*VB*

~Heather~

__


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios 

Song: I Don't Wanna Know

Artist: Mario Winans f/ P.Diddy

This story is in Dom's Pov

Lyrics in italics 

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

__

Somebody said they saw you

The person you were kissing wasn't me

And I would never ask you

I just kept it to myself 

{ chorus }

I don't want to know

If your playin' me 

Keep it on the low

Cuz my heart can't take it anymore

And if you're creepin'

Please don't let it show

Oooh baby, I don't want to know

Vince came to me yesterday and said that he saw Letty kissing Leon. I don't want to believe him, but she has been acting strange lately. But I don't think she would cheat on me

__

I think about it when I hold you 

And looking' in your eyes I can't believe

I don't need to know the truth

Baby, keep it to yourself

{ chorus }

I don't want to know 

If you're playin' me

Keep it on the low

Cuz my heart can't take it anymore

And if you're creepin'

Please don't let it show

Oooh baby, I don't want to know

I'm laying here holding her in my arms while she sleeps. She's so beautiful, I couldn't really blame Leon for wanting her. Maybe we're not meant to be together. I felt something slide down my cheek, why am I crying? Because I don't want to lose her.

__

Did he touch you better than me

Did he watch you fall asleep

Say you walk away

Don't talk to me

If you're better off that way

All that I can say

Stay away from me

P.Diddy 

I don't even know your

Whereabouts or

How you movin

I know when you in the house

When you cruisin'

It's been provin'

My love you abusin'

I can't understand how a man

Got you choosin

Undecided

I came and provided

My undivided

You came and denied it

Don't even try it

I know when you lyin'

Don't even do that

I know why you cryin'

I'm not applyin' no pressure

Just want to let you know

That I don't want to let you go

And I don't want to let you leave

Can't say I didn't let you breathe

Gave you extra cheese 

Put you in the SUV 

You wanted ice 

So I made you freeze

Made you hot

Like the West Indies

Last time you invest in me

Cuz if not then it's best you leave

Holla

She told me today, that she loves him, she's going to have his baby, and she doesn't want to be with me anymore. I yelled at her, went into a blind rage, but worst of all I cried. 

"Don't leave me Letty please," I heard myself begging her.

"I have to Dom I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I will always love you."

__

{ chorus }

I don't want to know

If you're playin' me

Keep it on the low

Cuz my heart can't take it anymore

And if you're creepin'

Please don't let it show

Oooh baby, I don't want to know

If you're playin' me

Keep it on the low

Cuz my heart can't take it anymore

And if you're creepin'

Please don't let it show

Oooh baby, I don't want to know

If you're playin' me

Keep it on the low

Cuz my heart can't take it anymore

And if you're creepin'

Please don't let it show

Oooh baby, I don't want to know

Now that I think about it I wish she would've just left and never told me. I still love her and miss her. I see her and Leon every now and then at the races, They got married and had a little girl. Vince said that Letty told him why she left me, I told him I don't want to know.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~*

R/R

I'm sorry if I confused you on the 21 Questions fic. It was just supposed to be a song fic not a chapter story. 

I finally wrote another TFATF story, been a while so sorry if I'm rusty. Tell me what you think.

*VinsBaby1989*

~Heather~ 


End file.
